Always On-call
by theangelanddean
Summary: Dr. Castiel Novak moves from Seattle Mercy Hospital to Lawrence Memorial Hospital and is the new head of Diagnostics. Dr. Dean Winchester, head of surgery at Lawrence Memorial Hospital, is fascinated by Dr. Novak's medical skills. Through long hours and frequent visits to the on-call rooms, Dr. Novak and Dr. Winchester fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

"I want remind you know that I did not hire you because you are my brother but that your resume is better than the other diagnostic doctors who applied." The redhead behind the rustic oak desk said. She passes a few papers across the desk, "I hope you had enough time to understand and accept the terms of our contracts, especially the fact that you will have to get permission from the head of surgery for any of your treatments that are invasive. He is the one doctor you will have to be in the best terms with. I really hope you understand that, Castiel, this hospital needs a better diagnosis department and you are the only salvation."

He takes a pen and places the tip right next to the red 'x'. "I get to pick my team, right?" he says with a deep voice.

"Yes, yes." Anna impatiently ushers.

"Great." Castiel smirks and signs the parchment.

Anna stands up and passes a lab coat to Castiel and signals him to follow him out of the office. She walks up to the front desk to figure out the last of the paperwork. Lawrence Memorial Hospital wasn't the ideal place to move from Seattle Mercy Hospital but Castiel needed a change of scenery. More like, he needed to get out of the grip that Michael and Raphael had on him. Thankfully, Dad had convinced Anna to look at his resume.

"Castiel!" A stern voice snaps Castiel back to reality. "You need to stop that spacing out if you are going to work with a team. They won't be able to hear your thoughts, you know? Never mind that, here is your first case. Get to work, show me I have chosen the right doctor for the job." Anna collects another file from the nurse and walks away.

"What about my team?" He calls after her.

"There are five candidates in your office, pick three of them. Don't mess up." She begs. "Please, please don't mess it up here."

A beeping noise wakes Dean out of his slumber. He unclips the pager from his waistband and groans.

"What do I need to do to get a few minutes of sleep here?" Dean mumbles as he rubs his eyes.

Stumbling out of the springy, cheep, on-call room bed he opens the door to the lively hospital. _Please let me only have simple cases today, _Dean pleads to the universe. The on-call room was the only place he would feel like he was in complete serenity. He walks out of the door way and a man crashes into him dropping a pile of papers on the floor.

"Hey, buddy. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Dean says as he helps pick up the files off the floor. Dean looks up to face the most intense cyan colored eyes staring back at him. "I-uh-your papers." Dean forces out.

The man just stares at him as he takes the papers from his hands, avoiding skin contact. His hair was the color of the darkest and richest coffee grounds and slightly wild, like he'd just get out of bed. Dean mentally slaps himself for checking out the man in front of him. He might as well be his future patient; who knows.

"Thank you." The man's voice was deep and caramel-like. Dean couldn't move. He was frozen; heartbeat was racing, blood pressure was rising, and Dean felt like his chest would explode at anytime.

_Beep Beep. _Dean's pager goes off breaking the eye contact. He steps backwards and shuffles off to the elevator avoiding extra awkward moments with the blue-eyed man.

Castiel watches as the doctor shuffles away to the elevator. He had emerald-green eyes that had a certain glow and freckles spread out over his nose and cheeks Castiel could play connect-the-dots with. Castiel smirks and thinks to himself, _I'm going to have fun working here. _After a long look at the elevator doors, he turns around crashing head first into someone.

"Easy there brother," A familiar voice sooths. Castiel looks up and smiles at the face from the past.

"Gadreel, it's nice to see you again. I see you have come back from your _trip._" Castiel greets with pleasure.

"Not here, brother. I'll tell you about imprisonment in China some other time. Right now, you need to pick your team." Gadreel whispers and passes him a hundred dollar bill. "This for the bet I lost against you. Looks like Metatron was idiotic enough to get himself locked away on murder charges."

"Oh, I've missed you, brother." Castiel pulls Gadreel into a hug. "So, show me the candidates."

Gadreel motions him to follow him into a joint office space. There were four nervous doctors fidgeting with their clipboards and staring each other down. They looked like a flock of ducks ready to be…sent to a better place. Castiel slaps the file on to the table getting everyone's attention.

"One…two…three…four…" Castiel counts off. "Either I have forgotten the number system or Anna has, I was supposed to have five doctors waiting here."

Gadreel taps Castiel's shoulders, "I'm the fifth doctor." He states.

"Oh! Great. Gadreel is in." Castiel says with a smile. The other four doctors mumble to themselves. "Do you have a problem with _my _employment decisions?" He mocks.

"Well, he is your brother and it is completely unfair. You picked him because you have a brotherly bias towards him while the other doctors here are well qualified. No one even knows where Doctor Gadreel has been for five years." A snarky female voice says.

"What's your name?" Castiel questions.

"Lilith."

"Well, Lilith. I don't like your tone. The door is over there—I hope you can show yourself out."

Lilith scowls, "You're going to regret this." She says as she drags one other doctor with her. "Let's go, he's obviously not going to pick you."

"Thank you! Made my team build itself." Castiel yells out the doorway. "So, I'd like to know the names of the doctors I'm going to be working with."

Gadreels steps up, "This is Dr. Hannah Spencer and Dr. Ash Miles."

"Damn, you showed her, man." Ash says. He sits down in of the chairs and places his feet on the table.

"Ash! Feet off the table." Hannah exclaims.

"It's not like he minds." Ash turns his head to Castiel, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No it's fine." Castiel dismisses and slides the file across the table. "A kindergarten teacher named Robin Adler became dysphasic, collapses on the floor and experiences multiple seizures. Let's see how good you guys are."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy, you're going to do fine." Dean soothed over the phone, "Ask Jess. Even she thinks you're going to get the job."

"But Dean, what if I answer a question incorrectly? This is the best law firm in California. There are thousands of applicants and only one is chosen." Sam exclaims. Dean sighs and opens the door to the Cafeteria.

He takes his wallet out and notice's his mother's photo, "Remember what mom used to say?" Dean asked.

"Angels are watching over you." They say in unison.

"You need a break, Sam. Put those books away and watch some porn. Do anything but reading those goddamn books." Dean said as he feeds the vending machine the second time, "Damnit, just take my money you son of a bitch." He mumbles

"Sure, I'll take you money." Sam laughs.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean grumbles, "I don't need your sass too."

"Woah, Dean. Maybe you need to watch porn. What happened?"

"Nothing much. My boss just told me that there is a new diagnostics doctor and he's my responsibility. I don't even know who it is. It's someone called Castiel Novak." Dean stresses out. "Not like I have other things to take care of."

"Well, just ask her that you don't want to take that responsibility because it isn't in your contract." Sam says as he types away on his laptop.

"I can't… Finally! Hello Triple Chocolate Bar…" Dean exclaims.

"You can't ask her? Why? And you need to eat an apple or something. Set an example for your patients." He scolds.

"Don't tell me what to eat Mr. 'Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich.' Dean mocks.

"We already had this conversation, jerk. It's better than licorice and popcorn."

"Woah, no, are—"

"Dean, just tell me what happened with your boss." Sam cuts off.

"I somewhat slept with her." Dean quickly says.

"What!?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Sam. I shouldn't have done that." Dean said as he sits down near an empty table. "I was drunk, she was drunk, and it was the Hospital New Year Party. And I told you to lay off the books, what the hell did you need to type while we were talking?"

"I googled Dr. Castiel Novak." Sam smirked.

"Why are you so amused?" Dean forced with a full mouth.

"It's just funny how you get to babysit the only openly gay doctor from Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"Wait, what?"

Dean tosses the chocolate bar wrapper to the nearest trashcan, only to hit someone's leg.

"Sorry, man. I was aiming for the—" Dean stops midsentence when he sees those bright blue eyes again. "I-um…trashcan."

The man picks up the wrapper and tosses it in the can for Dean.

"Dr. Novak, the patient's throat closed up during the MRI due to an allergic reaction to gadolinium." A frantic female voice calls from beside the dark-haired man. He nods to Dean and quickly walks away with the other doctor.

"Dean? Dean. Oh, come on, are you even listening?" Sam annoyingly calls from the other line.

"W-what?" Dean stammers.

"Dude, you okay? You sound like a love-struck teenager."

"Uh…"

"Hot girl"

"What? No."

"So… hot guy?"

"Uh… yeah."

"The hot guy? The one you ran into this morning?"

"Yep."

"Focus Dean. He could be a patient, remember you almost got in trouble with that amnesia girl, what was her name? Right, Lisa."

"I don't think that's a problem here." Dean smirks.

"Dean, I'm completely lost."

"He is Dr. Castiel Novak. I think I'm going to introduce myself."

"Dean, no. You are not—"

Dean hangs up on Sam and follows the two doctors

Castiel enters the patient's room and sees that Ash and Gadreel have done a tracheotomy.

"I leave for a few minutes and you almost kill the patient? I'm not a babysitter." He jokes to his team, "We are going need to find another way to figure out what wrong with her. Ash, has she been experiencing more symptoms?"

"Other than her former symptoms, nothing…could it be cerebral vasculitis?"

"Get a biopsy to confirm and you get doctor of the day." Castiel says as he hastily walks out the door right into the green-eyed man.

"We really need to meet in different circumstances." He chuckles. "Dr. Dean Winchester, Head of Surgery. You must be Dr. Castiel Novak."

Castiel extends his arm and shakes Dean's hand. "Nice to finally meet the man who is going to be babysitting me."

"I wouldn't call it babysitting, more like supervising." He laughs. "Do you need any help with this case, doctor?" Dean leans against the doorway staring at Castiel with glassy eyes. Dean licks his lips as he examines the man's features.

"Other than an approval of a brain biopsy on this woman, I don't need any help from a _supervisor._" Castiel smirks as he realizes that the doctor is checking him out.

"Uh, yeah. Dr. Novak, I don't think that would be a good idea." Ash interrupts from behind him. "Since she just went through an allergic reaction, it would be unwise to do anything invasive."

"Excuse me Dr. Winchester, I have a patient to take care of. "

Castiel turns around ready to follow Ash back into the patient's room as Dean grabs his left shoulder enabling him from moving forward. Hannah and Ash were discussing the case in one of the corners of the room and Gadreel was looking at the patient's monitor. Dean takes a step closer and moves his hand down to Castiel's lower back.

"Meet me in the on-call room in 15, the one you crashed into me for the first time, and I'll show you what a supervisor does." Dean deeply whispers into Castiel's ear.

Castiel's breath hitches and all of his nerve endings were firing. Before he could say anything, the hand from his lower back disappeared along with the man behind me. Gadreel raises his eyebrows and tries to hide a smile. _Fuck. _Castiel reaches up to his ear and rubs where Dean's lips had touched._ He thinks he can waltz in here and win dominance; I'll have to teach Dr. Winchester his place, _Castiel scoffs to himself. After one last touch of his ear, and moves quickly to find a solution for the patient.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm the one who said 15 minutes and I am the one who is late. Shit. _Dean rushes to the on-call room opening the door and shutting it behind him. The room was pitch black and pin drop silent.

Dean groans into his hands, "What was I thinking, of course he didn't come."

He hears the turning of the lock behind him. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," a familiar low voice amused from behind him.

"Son of a—." Dean jumps around to face the voice.

Castiel flicks on the light and crosses his arms while leaning against the door with a flirty smirk on his face. Dean shifted from one foot to the other while he nervously laughs. He squeaks suddenly when he feels a tug on his tie and instantly he is against the door as Castiel is tugging the lab coat off his shoulders. Castiel grinds his hips against Dean's when they lock lips together. The lab coat falls on the ground as Castiel sucks on Dean's lips with unerring precision. _Fuck, this is better than I imagined, _was Dean's last thought before he melts into Castiel's lips. Castiel's hands were fast at work at loosing Dean's tie. Dean's hands slide up Castiel's arms, grumbling an impatient sound because of the lab coat and shirt was in the way of him touching Castiel's skin.

Scrambling at the fabric between them, Dean parts lips for Castiel's tongue. He hoped that maybe if he gave what Castiel wanted then Castiel would give him what he wanted. Castiel shoves Dean's shirt off and presses his hand on Dean's back and urges him forward. Dean lets Castiel sweep his mouth with his tongue as if he was claiming Dean as his own, and that shouldn't make Dean hard but he couldn't help it.

Castiel breaks their lips apart receiving a groan from Dean. His free hand throws Dean's loose tie over Dean's right shoulder. Then, he presses light kisses in the crook of Dean's neck while his hand strokes down his abdomen. Dean gasps at Castiel's touch and pulls at the lab coat.

"Not yet, Winchester." Castiel chuckles against Dean's collar bone.

"Cas, please." Dean moaned.

Castiel paused on Dean's jaw. "Cas?" He questions.

_Shit. _Dean squeezes his eyes shut. "I-I mean—" He starts but Cas abruptly crashes his lips against his. Dean melts into the kiss and cups his hand around Cas'ss jaw.

Breaking apart, Cas smiles. "Cas, I like it." He pants. Dean felt his trousers tighten to the sound of Cas's voice.

Feeling Dean's aroused state; Cas grabs the tie and pulls Dean to the bed and drops him down. Dean grabs Cas's hips and pulls him towards him.

"Eager," Cas says. There was something dark and approving in his eyes and it makes Dean make a pathetic sound in the back of his throat.

Smirking, Cas climbs over Dean placing his knees on either side of Dean. He strokes up Dean's chest and comes down to place his lips right next to his ear.

"How about we tie you up." Cas says as an order more than a question. Immediately, Dean lifts his hips up in response.

Cas sits up while pulling Dean's tie off smoothly. He grabs both of Dean's hands and uses the tie to bind them to the metal railing on headboard of the bed. Getting up, Cas places his foot on the ground and his knee between Dean's legs. He plants a soft kiss on Dean's lips then trails down his jaw and neck with light pecks. When Cas reaches Dean's nipple, he teases it with his tongue.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean groans. Dean's body is shaking with the effort of him laying still. He looks down to see Cas looking up at him with those bright blue eyes. A tint of mischievous passes through Cas's eyes and a surge of electricity passes through Dean's body as Cas nibbles on Dean's nipple grinning up at him. Dean grabs the cold metal railing as he grinds his hips up into Cas's thigh.

"Fuck—" Dean whined. "Fuck me. Please."

Cas smiled again, mouthing kissing down Dean's abdomen. His hands fumble with Dean's belt and swipes it out of the belt loops in one swift move.

"Fuck, Ca—" Dean begins to say but Cas shoves the belt into his mouth to say any further.

"Shut up, Dean." He growls. "Relax and enjoy the ride." Each kiss got closer to his groin. Dean throws his head back and gasps when Cas hits a soft spot near his v-line. Knowing he hit the right spot, Cas sucks on it making Dean shiver with pleasure. Dean was afraid that he would come with out his dick being touched. This guy was better than good. Dean couldn't process what was going on. He came into this room expecting no one or even if Cas was here that nothing like this was going to happen. _Damn, Sam is going to kill me if he finds out._ Dean thinks back to his past male relationships, he always came out unsatisfied and this time, all the attention was on him.

A sudden rush of cold hits Dean's groin and thigh. Cas took his trousers and boxers off with on swift pull. Somewhere between the door and the bed, his shoes lie on the cold tile ground. It's only been a few minutes and Dean didn't even know how he got from fully dressed to be tied up to a bed and exposed to this new doctor. Not that he was complaining, but he feared on the future relationship between him and this doctor.

Cas feels Dean stiffen up from under him. He cups Dean's jaw, taking the belt out of Dean's mouth he tenderly kisses his lips. He breaks the kiss apart but keeping the contact with their forehead's intact.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Cas whispers. Dean's tension eases out of his body.

Shaking his head, "No, I'm ready." Dean replies with a steady voice. Cas smiles and places another kiss on Dean's lips.

He nudges Dean's legs apart with his knee. "Relax," he says reaching into his lab coat pocket to bring out a bottle of lube. Dean wants to ask where he got the time to get lube, but Cas's other hand skims down the innermost part of Dean's thigh.

As Cas applies a generous amount of lube to his fingers, he asks, "I'm going to ask you a question later and you have to answer before you are allowed come. Understand?"

"Y-yes." Dean impatiently mutters. He just wants Cas inside of him.

Cas draws a slick finger up the crack of Dean's ass making Dean shiver before pressing into it. Cas shakes his head in amusement. His finger dances across Dean's skin, skimming, circling his hole, and the more Cas teases Dean, the harder it get for Dean to shut his mouth.

"Damn it Cas." Dean pleads, "Please. Fuck—"

In a heart stopping moment, Cas's finger finally nudges his entrance. He pauses and, Dean who is terrified that Cas was going to pull out looks up at him with. There is a half-smile tugging at Cas's lips that suggests he's having fun watching Dean squirm underneath him, but he pushes the finger in receiving a grateful sigh of relief from Dean. Now that Cas has gotten down to business, he doesn't waste time and quickly adds his second finger. Dean slightly smiles because this is exactly how he likes it: two fingers, the burn just right, and a man with crystal blue eyes. He wonders if Cas would be eager to keeping doing this in the future or is this only a one-time thing for him. In the midst of Dean's internal monologue, Cas bends his head, catching the tip of Dean's erection between his lips, and Dean's ability to think any further stops.

Dean wasn't sure what to concentrate on. The harsh thrust of Cas's fingers or the soft sucking and tentative licks on his dick. He would first focus on the tongue then Cas's fingers would twist and press, making him chock on his breath. Cas laughs around Dean's dick, amused by Dean's predicament. Dean is afraid he won't last; afraid that he's going to come any second and that will break Cas's command to not come until he tells him too. He doesn't want Cas to stop but he needs to. He needs to feel more of Cas's skin and he makes a pitiful sound in the back of his throat.

Cas responds to Dean's plead with a hard thrust with his fingers and removes them to wrap around Dean's Dick. He strokes Dean's dick as he explores Dean's inner thigh with his other hand.

"Cas—" Dean whimpers.

"Shhh…" Cas shushes. He listens and pulls back, Dean's left feeling empty and untouched. Cas climbs off the bed so he can strip is clothes off. Once Cas is naked and back on the bed, he grabs a condom out of his lab coat's pocket and throws the coat behind him. After he preps himself up, he drags the tip of his cock across the rim of Dean's hole.

"Fuck-" Dean's entire body shudders. Meeting Cas's first thrust, a groan spills from his lips.

"You still can't come yet." Cas filthily laughs. "Not until you give me three spinal defects that come with exaggerated curvatures."

"What-" Dean goes to ask but is interrupted by Cas wrapping his had around his dick and fisting it in time with his thrusts.

_Shit, Think Dean. _He tells himself. Dean pulls at the tie when Cas thrusts into him again. His rhythm is insistent and nailing Dean's prostate every time. With all this pleasure building under his skin, the desperate strain of his erecting, and the bruises Cas's fingers are going to leave, it was hard for him to focus on remember names of spinal defects. _What kind of messed up kink is this? Damnit. _

The next time Cas bottoms out, he doesn't pull out right away, instead he leans his mouth right next to Dean's ear, "Answer before I come or you don't get to."

As he tries to remember the answer, Cas spreads his legs wider. "Kyphosis." Dean gasps out as one of Cas's fingers circles Dean's stretched out hole. It's a break from the fucking like Cas is letting him think about the answer but before Dean could gather his thoughts Cas nudges the rim, like he would try to fit his finger in there too.

Dean's body tightens at the thought, and Cas takes advantage of this sensation and drives his hips in deeper. Cas gives Dean a wicked smile and slips in his finger right next to his dick.

Dean screams out, "Lordosis!" He throws his head back and feels heat collect in his body. Just as he is about to let go, Cas wraps his fingers around the base of his dick.

"One more. Just one more, Dean."

"It's…it's…" Dean closes his eyes trying to concentrate on anything but the growing sensation in his body. "It's scoliosis."

Cas leans down and leaves a chaste kiss on Dean's lips. "Good." He lets go of Dean's dick and takes his finger and his own dick out of Dean. He starts fisting himself as he swallows Dean. Thrusting his hips deeper into Cas's mouth, Dean loudly moans as the looks down to see Cas's mesmerizing blue eyes peering at him through his dark eyelashes. _Fuck. _He barely knew they guy and he knew he wanted to be fucked by him every night for the rest of his life.

With that final thought, Dean comes into Cas's mouth and relaxes back into the hospital bed. Cas swallows the last of Dean and reaches up letting Dean taste himself in his mouth. Whilst Dean explored Cas's mouth, Cas came on Dean's abdomen with a deep groan that vibrated through his body and into Deans.

With one final peck on Dean's lips, his hands were untied from the metal post. Just as he was about to pull Cas down, a pager started beeping.

"I guess that's my queue." Cas smiles.

"Wait, no." Dean scrambles up and grabs Cas's waist to inhibit him from leaving. Realizing what he did, Dean nervously laughs. "I mean, we-we haven't finished."

"We'll have time later." Cas laughs. "Come on, I have a patient."

"Later?"

Cas's face drops, "Unless you don't want too."

"What? No. I mean. Yes." Dean responded quickly.

"Thought so." Cas smirks. "If you're done supervising. May I go now?"

Dean lets go of Cas and watches him scramble on his cloths and with a wink he leaves the On-Call room. Dean plops down on the uncomfortable bed and sighs. "Damn. This year just got a lot more exciting."


End file.
